Efreeti R.C.C.
Efreeti An optional R.C.C. Legends say that thousands of years ago, a group of alien intelligences tried to conquer the home dimensions of the Elementals. Knowing they could never conquer and enslave the powerful beings through a direct assault, they came up with a more insidious plan. They thought that by capturing some of the elementals and corrupting them to evil, they could conquer the Elemental dimension from within. What they didn’t count on was the incredibly alien thinking of the elementals. There was no system to overthrow, nothing they seemed to value that could be used as leverage and there was no way they could threaten their lives. So, eventually, these intelligences (Splugorth perhaps?) abandoned their plans, and their creations…evil elemental creatures known as jinn. For a while, the intelligences kept the jinn as powerful servants, but eventually the jinn rebelled against their masters and fled to Hades en masse. But not before their spurned creators cast the legendary curse of servitude on the jinn (see RIFTS Conversion Book One, for all the details on the jinn), so that they would never truly be free. The elementals they captured and corrupted had not been docile while being transformed. The elementals, aware that their very nature was being changed, fragmented small, but powerful, aspects of themselves off and sent them out across the megaverse. They hoped that they would be able to reunite their fractured essences eventually and become whole, true, elementals again. However, the transformed beings reveled in their jinn forms, and their thinking had been too far skewed…now they thought more like mortal beings bent on plaguing creatures of good. They forgot about their other halves as they began to wreck havoc across the megaverse. In a small corner of the elemental dimension, a group of comparatively less powerful, elemental-like beings was born. Highly intellectual and highly honorable, they vaguely recalled that there was some connection between them and the jinn. Once they had encountered the jinn, however, they found even the possibility of such a connection despicable and distasteful, but they were wise enough to see that it was true. A connection did exist. Collectively, the efreet, as they called themselves, swore to right the wrongs made by their jinn “cousins” throughout the megaverse. To this day, they are the bane of the jinn’s existence, thwarting their evil schemes and, on occasions, destroying them outright. About 4,000 years ago, on Earth, an evil vizier summoned a large group of jinn to earth, in hopes that they would do his bidding. The efreet followed, in hopes that they could spare the planet some of the misery the jinn were sure to cause. With the help of human alchemists, the efreet aided in the creation of the Jinn Lamps, magical containers meant to capture the jinn. Coupled with the jinn’s curse of servitude, this seemed like an ideal plan. The plan was only partially successful, however. The lamps worked, and many a jinn was enslaved. However, there were two side effects. The first was that eventually the lamps fell into the hands of not only good men, but those who were selfish and evil as well. The other, was that the lamps were also able to capture efreet (and other creatures of magic)! Many an adventurer has rubbed a lamp in hopes of summoning a jinn to do his or her bidding, and instead got a grateful efreeti, or enraged demon or dragon. The efreet, as well as the jinn, have returned to earth again now that it is a powerful interdimensional nexus. They continue their age-old battle, with humans often as pawns for both sides. This struggle will likely continue until one side or the other is completely annihilated (unlikely) or until someone finds a way to reunite the two races into true elementals (this could only be done by discovering the process in which they were made and reversing it). The efreet respect truth and honor above all else, even the most evil efreeti will keep his word or respect a worthy opponent. They enjoy combat, gambling and political intrigue. They are seen by people as saviors and meddlers, worshipped by some as Gods, and feared by others as demons. They usually do not confront jinn directly, as the jinn are physically and magically much more powerful. However they are more imaginative and have something the jinn long for…free will. Alignment: Any honorable alignment, Principled, Scrupulous or Aberrant. Of all efreet, 25% are principled, 60% are Scrupulous and 15% are Aberrant. Attributes: '''I.Q. 3D6, M.E. 2D6+10, M.A. 2D6+10, P.S. 2D6+20 (supernatural), P.P. 3D6+6, P.E. 2D6+10, P.B. 5D6, Spd 6D6 running or 3D6x10 flying. '''M.D.C. '''6D6x10 M.D., plus P.E. attribute. They also gain 2D6 M.D.C. per level. '''Horror Factor: '''12 against most people, 16 against those of an dishonorable alignment. '''P.P.E. 2D6x10+100, plus 10 P.P.E. per level of advancement. Size: '''Six to eight feet tall, and weigh anywhere from 170-300 lb.. ' '''Average life span: '''Unknown, certainly thousands of years, possible immortal. '''Natural Abilities: '''Regardless of type, all efreeti can see the invisible, have hawk-like vision, nightvision 90 ft., bio-regenerate 1D4x10 M.D. per hour, turn to mist once per day for one hour per level or experience. All efreeti can meld with their particular element to become completely invisible, however attacking or casting offensive magic will reveal their position. All efreeti are impervious to most normal S.D.C. weapons. Silver inflicts the equivalent in SDC as M.D.C. Yellow efreet (fire) are impervious to all fire and heat, including M.D.C. plasma and magical fire. However, they take double damage from cold and water weapons and spells. Black efreet (earth) have no special vulnerabilities or immunities, other those listed above for all efreeti. White efreet (water) are impervious to cold, even M.D.C. cold weapons and magic do no damage, but M.D.C. fire does double damage. Even normal fire does the equivalent damage in M.D.C. Green efreet (air) are take only half damage from kinetic attacks (including rail guns and punches from supernatural beings), but electricity does double damage. '''Magic: '''Know three warlock spells each from levels 1-4 of their corresponding element (see Rifts: Conversion Book One) at first level. At subsequent levels they learn two spells equal to, or below, their level of advancement. Cannot purchase or learn additional spells. '''Psionics: '''none. '''Combat: '''Hand to hand: expert, plus one additional attack per melee, or two by magic. '''Bonuses: '+ 2 to initiative, +2 to strike, +3 to parry and dodge, +2 roll with punch, fall or impact, +2 to pull punch, +3 vs. psionics, impervious to mind control or possession, +2 vs. magic, + 1 to spell strength at levels 4, 7, 12, and 15. + 5 save vs. Horror Factor. These are in addition to attribute bonuses. Damage: '''As per supernatural strength. '''R.C.C. skills' ' Arabic: 98% Efreeti: 98% Pick two additional languages at +20% Literacy: Arabic (+20%) Sing (+10%) Dance (+10%) Play musical instrument of choice (+10%) Math: Basic (+20%) Pick two rogue skills of choice (+10%) Land Navigation (+12%) W.P. Sword W.P. Knife Hand to hand: Expert R.C.C. Related Skills: '''Select four other skills. Plus, select two additional skills at levels three, eight, eleven and fourteen. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any (+10%) Electrical: none Espionage: (any, except sniper, +5%) Mechanical: none Medical: none Military: any Physical: (any, except boxing, gymnastics and bodybuilding) Pilot: Horsemanship or Exotic Horsemanship only (+5%) Pilot Related: none Rogue: Any (+15%) Science: Any Technical: Any (+10%) Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) '''Secondary Skills: '''The character also gets to select four secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parentheses ( ). All secondary skills start at level one proficiency. '''Standard Equipment: '''Have very little in the way of personal possessions. Most start out with a lesser magical sword (G.M.’s discretion) or vibro-sword, one weapon of choice, knife, a favorite musical instrument, traveling clothes, and some personal mementos. Many have a penchant for large, heavy energy weapons or rail guns. '''Money: '''Efreet love food, drink, wealth and easy living. Thus they tend to collect vast treasures. A first level efreet has 2D6x1,000 in gold, and 1D4x10,000 in precious gems and items. Most efreet are horribly stingy (except when it comes to themselves), even the most principled can pinch a gold piece until it breaks. A sure sign you have won over an efreet as a friend is if they let you borrow, or give you, money. '''Cybernetics: Impossible. Their natural healing abilities would reject cybernetic implants in a matter of hours. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium